Trouble
by Bella40001
Summary: A new girl arrives at Alfea and the winx become fast friends with her. But when the boys come for a visit, the girls see a new side. She's flirting with there boyfriends! Buts not the only thing. When she starts to bully flora things get really bad.
1. The new girl

Flora's pov

Alfea: 3:32 AM

"Why do you think Miss F wants us Flo?"

Asks Musa as she finished pulling her hair into her normal pigtails. I shrug.

"Who knows, but it better be good because right now I should be enjoying my beauty sleep"

Moaned Stella who was still half asleep.

"Shhhh"

Aisha hissed at Stella grumpily, unlike me and Tec, Aisha and just about everyone else in the winx were not morning people. I glanced up from fixing my outfit out of its crinkled mess. We had arrived Miss Feragonda's office. Bloom quickly opened the door and we all shuffled in, each in turn yawning slightly. But we all snapped to attention when we saw a girl about our age standing with Miss F. She had long dark flowing hair which hung almost at her belly button and stunning, angel like blue eyes not to mention the body to die for. I immediately felt pangs of envy and self-consciousness as I looked upon my ordinary brown hair which I had held in a high pony tail and sun dotted tanned skin. But all these feelings changed like to high strong panic.

 _What if Heelia saw her?!_

He'd totally dump me the nature lover for a stunning, goddess like girl. Wait, slow down Flora I thought quickly, he loves you. I snapped out of my thoughts when my ears finally picked up that Miss F had started talking. It seemed that this girl, Amira apparently her name was. Was an exchange student from Cystitis Ava, one of the wealthiest cities around. The schools there only allowed royals or beyond millionaires to go there. Why was she coming here when she could be at one of the richest schools in the universe? Oh apparently she was bored of the city and wanted a change of scenery. Oh, that wasn't what I expected.

"I was wondering if you girls could show her around"

Miss F asked kindly but I knew as soon as I looked into her eyes we had to yes, after all she was the head mistress. We all nod and start to file out the door. Amira followed closely. Taking a deep breath, Bloom introduced us by name and told her we all apart of a special club that we created called the winx. Amira smiled. Sounds like an enjoyable club to be a part of she said politely. We all nodded.

"So sweetie, you will be staying in our dorm and have at least one of us in each of your classes"

I say sweetly, trying to make feel more at home. Amira nodded but didn't say anything more.

"So why exactly did we have to get up so early"

Asks Stella rather off hand sort of way. Musa nudges her warningly.

"Oh that"

Amira said seeming to not really care.

"She just wanted you guys to be there when I arrived".

"Oh"

We all say at once. I flush embarrassed that Amira caught us in one those word thingies where we accidently say something all at the same time.

"Ahhh we're at the dorm"

Stella said happily. Somehow than we all had renewed energy and bolted to bed, completely forgetting about Amira. But despite never being in this dorm before she found her bed almost as soon as we found ours.

It was like I had only just got to sleep in my small cozy bed when Bloom was shaking my shoulders frantically, whisper-shouting that we were going to be late. LATE?! The word echoes through my mind as brain processes what it means. My eyes fly open in horror.

"LATE?!"

I screamed.

"Uh yeah, now get out of bed"

Yelled Tec in an annoyed tone. Suddenly it was a blur between brushing wild hair and getting dressed. Miss Griselda had said to me only a couple of days ago that if I was late even one more time I was getting a detention! I must not be late.

"Yo Flo, you got Amira first"

Musa stated. I nod not really listening. Finally, the blur slowed down and Amira and I made our way to our first class; self Defense. After finding my desk that was conveniently next to Amira's, I pulled out my books and started doodling Heelia's name in red and pink hearts. Or sometimes if I really was dreamy it was both our names.

"What are you drawing there?"

Asked a voice next me. I jumped, snapping out of my thoughts and quickly covering my work.

"Erm nothing"

I stutter, my face flushed a deep scarlet with embarrassment.

"Oh I didn't mean to startle you"

Said Amira chuckling softly. Ugh its fine I say not meeting her amused gaze.

"Do you have a crush or something?"

she said smirking, making me feel stupid.

"Um no it's actually just some stuff about my boyfr-"

But I was cut off by Amira's snide voice.

"Well it's not like you guys are going to hook up anytime soon, I mean who would like you know like you more than a friend, I mean you not even that pretty."

I was crestfallen. She didn't even know me and yet she making such mean things about me come out of mouth. I felt sick and uneasy, if was that easy for the new girl to see I wasn't pretty than what about Heelia? I was ready to burst into tears when the bell wailed out. Biting my lip I threw my stuff into my bag not even caring if it got creased. With that I ran out the room before anyone else could make an exit. As soon as I was out of the classroom tears ran down my cheeks and I escaped to the field. My heart ached so much that it physically hurt my entire body. I collapsed onto the ground and sobbed. What if what she saying was true? Heelia had said he loved me hadn't he? I felt so trapped and hurt. I had never had much confidence in myself or in my appearance. And I think Amira made my already low self-esteem to an even lower rate.

"Flora Oh my god are you like ok?"

I looked up quickly whipping the tears away.

"Um yeah I'm fine"

I whispered but my wobbling chin gave me away.

"Oh, you're not are you, look what I said in the classroom was really mean and I'm really sorry."

"It's ok"

I say.

"Are you sure?"

Asked Amira biting her lip looking flustered and upset with herself.

"It's not even what I'm upset about"

I say lying.

"Oh"

Said Amira looking confused.

"Than what are you upset about?"

"I just erm tripped"

I say in a breath. She quickly helped me up and once again asked if I was ok. A couple minutes later Bloom came and whisked Amira away to her next class and I wondered off on my mine once again to mine. All through my class I had the same nagging thought that would not, despite my best efforts, leave my head. All my friends call me pretty and Heelia says I'm beyond beautiful but if they are just saying that because they feel sorry for me or worse, there too polite to say I'm… well… ugly…. STOP I shout mentally in my head. I pinch myself furiously, just stop Flora I whisper, stop beating yourself up over what some snobby new girl said.

"Flora, what is percentage of charms that are cursed in this realm?"

I look up wildly to find the shortest teacher in Alfea gazing at me expectantly.

"Um erm…"

I trail off as I desperately rake my brain for the answer or something very close so I could at least prove I had been kinda paying attention. But no such luck was found. I glance up at the now impatient professor.

"I don't know sir"

I mutter, going red once again with embarrassment.

"Well"

He said in a rather harsh tone.

"If you had been listening and getting,"

he flung my paper from beneath my fingers and went a slight purple.

"NOTES LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU WOULD KNOW THE ANSWER!"

I flinched and gritted my teeth as tears threatened to blur my sight.

"I'm so sorry sir"

I whisper tearfully. The professor frowned.

"You will see me after class Flora".

I sighed and nodded. He walked away and continued lesson. After that I payed attention, too scared of having another episode of what just happened. Again the bells loud scream like screech filled the air and a chorus s of yeses exploded around the room as that was the bell for lunch. Everyone practically bolted while I sat still, sticking out like a sore thumb.

"My desk Flora".

I stood up and strode over.

"You understand why I'm mad you?"

"Yes sir".

"Good, well I expect better of flora".

"I know sir, it won't happen again".

"It better not, but as punishment you will stay in here and I will start the lesson over during your lunch period".

"But sir-"

"No buts! Back to your desk now".

I dragged my feet over to my wooden desk. The lesson was actually quite interesting itself but I couldn't help but sump over gloomily. This was the worse day ever! The bell rang, signaling that lunch has ended and classes will resume.

"You are dismissed flora".

I nod and flee the classroom as fast as possible. On my way to the green house, Musa and Aisha caught up with me.

"Hey Flo where were at lunch?"

Musa asked looking worried.

"I had to stay in".

"Not paying attention again"

Aisha teased playfully

"Too busy thinking about Heelia"

Said Musa joining in the fun. I had to laugh. They really did know how to cheer me up. Within 10 minutes we had arrived at the green house and I hurried into my favorite class. The lesson in the greenhouse put a smile back on my face and helped me forget the events that had occurred earlier today. After that we had a free we all had free period so we met up with the other winx girls and Amira. We talked and laughed but despite the happiness in my eyes and the smile on my face, I couldn't stop thinking about what Amira had said, no matter what.

"Well its not like you guys are going to hook up anytime soon, I mean who would like you know like you more than a friend, I mean you not even that pretty."


	2. Chapter 2

I week Later

Flora's Pov

Amira turned out to be one of the most coolest, intelligent, funny person I had ever met and I wondered if the what happened last week could be thrown to the wind but the problem was there was a side to Amira that no one seemed to see led alone notice. This side of her was a snobby, sassy and downright mean side in which everyone in or outside the Winx club were blind to, everyone except me….

"Hmm do you think Brandon will like my new shirt ruffles?"

Asked Stella brushing her long golden hair.

"Yeah probably"

Answered Bloom without even looking up.

"Really"

Said Stella, her eyes shinning.

"Yeah if you tell him about it"

Answered Bloom, who was trying not to smile.

"What do mean tell him about it?"

Screeched Stella angrily.

"Whoa Stell, I'm sure Brandon will love those ruffle thingies"

Musa said quickly trying to calm her friend down.

"Shirt ruffles"

Muttered Stella and stalked off back to her room to finish getting ready. I rolled my eyes laughing.

"Hurry up"

Yelled Tec,

"Timmy just messaged saying they'll be here in 5 minutes!"

It was like some one had clicked fast motion because we all just sped up and were ready within 3 minutes flat. As we walked over to the grassy area where we normally wait for the boys, Amira asked a question that made us all stop dead.

"So who are these apparently hot boys who go Red fountain, and by the way I have dibs on like the cutest one there so uh like don't get in the way"

She said as she twirled a lock of hair around one of her soft, smooth fingers that seem perfect in for piano in music class. Before any of us had a chance to respond, the usual air like whistle glided through the wind and within seconds, a red fountain ship flew into view. As it landed, I did a few last fixes to my hair just to be sure I at least stood a chance against Amira even if was low it was better than nothing. The doors descended down and the specialists strode out with broad smiles etched onto there faces. Just as we were about to greet them Amira shoved through and with a big loud girlie voice introduced herself.

"I'm Amira; I'm the daughter of the wealthiest man in this like entire realm."

Sky cleared his throat and introduced him and the others. All I could do was just stand there shocked and speechless. The other winx girls were pretty much the same. I watched with eyes wide as Amira strode over to sky and ran her hand along his arm. Sky looked surprised and tried to jerk his arm back but Amira was actually quite strong for a girl her size. Before I could even fully understand what was going on, Bloom ripped Amira's arm away. Anger was blazing in her blue eyes and she spat the words like poison from her tongue.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Amira rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"I said I had dibs on the cutest one Bloom, shove over."

I shook my head and tried not to laugh, was she for real? But Bloom didn't move a centimeter.

"Well he happens to be my boyfriend"

Growled Bloom.

"Ok"

Amira smirked, not looking convinced it was true.

"Sky, you want to be my date for the annual trip in summer to the island my father bought for me for my like 10th birthday?"

Asked Amira batting her eyelashes all flirty like. Sky threw himself backwards, dragging Bloom with him.

"Um Amira I'm very happy with Bloom and I'd actually much rather spend my summer with her"

. Bloom looked touched and pecked him on the cheek, Amira on the other hand looked furious and hey was that a twinge of jealously I spy. I guess where she comes from all she's ever heard is yes Amira, I'd love to go out with you Amira or anything for you Amira.

"Oops my bad, guess you're taken. Such a shame"

She says wiping away fake tears. We all watch with expressions of 'is she for real'. Than she without a second thought she pushed past them and walked right up to Brandon but he knew already what she was going to do and dodged past her and sprinted up to a fuming Stella. Amira whirled around and grinned.

"I guess you guys are like a thing too right?"

"Right"

said Stella in an off hand tone. Blowing a kiss to the remaining boys, Amira sashayed into the ship.

"Well she certainly is something"

Said Nabou who burst out laughing. I felt a smile creep onto my face as Heelia made his way over to me.

"You look beautiful today Flora"

He said softly.

"Thank you Heelia"

I say staring at the ground as my face starts to tomato mode. We walk hand in hand up into the ship followed by Stella who was chatting excitedly to Brandon about her knew shirt ruffles. Once we were inside the ship everyone settled in a chair and the boys started the fly to the Ice Cave Mountain to do patrol. Heelia and I chatted about random things and he made me a bunch of poems and origami to pass the time. He was so sweet. Seeing that I guess we looked as if we were talking about something interesting, Amira joined us much to my annoyance. Placing herself right between me and Heelia. Too embarrassed to say I was sitting there, I didn't say anything at all. But Amira wasn't paying attention to me in the slightest.

"So Heelia I heard that you're like a star origami maker."

"Um well I wouldn't say star"

Said Heelia going a little red from the compliment. I folded my arms, jealously surged through my veins at an unreal pace.

"Can me make me flower?"

She whispered in baby voice that made me physically want to cringe. Than much to my delight Heelia shook his head.

"I only make flowers for my Flora"

He stated simply. My heart warmed. Amira looked mad than kind of looked at both us, wait she said dragging the word out purposely.

"Don't tell me you're like a couple too?'

"Um well uh yeah we are"

Heelia said going red again.

"Oh well you guys won't be together much longer".

"Why"

I asked astounded.

"Well Flora likes another guy, she writing his name in her book today than like totally freaked when I saw it"

Said Amira smirking at me evilly. Hurt flashed across Heelia's face and he looked like he had just found out someone he loved had just well died…. He got up to leave but I desperately grabbed his hand.

"Heelia wait it's not what you think! I can prove it."

But Heelia pulled away and said something that just about broke my heart.

"If you wanted to break up Flora you should have just said so, I'd hate to see you unhappy."

With that he stormed off and Amira rolled her eyes at me.

"He was going to find out some day Flora"

She said looking as if she felt sorry for me. Than she ran off after Heelia. For a couple moments I couldn't breathe, it hurt. So much. How could he just take Amira's word over mine? I didn't notice the fat salty tears rolling down my cheeks; I didn't hear Bloom's worried voice ringing in my ears. Suddenly Heelia was back but this time the voices weren't directed at me they were at him.

"What did you do to her?"

"What did you say?"

"It was your name?"

"How could you just Amira's word for it and not care for Flora's?"

Slowly I got control over me again and as quick as lightning wiped the tears away. Heelia was kneeling before me and holding my hand, pleading with me to forgive to him. I stood up shaking my head, thrusting my book at him to see the proof that was him I ran out the room sobbing.

Heelia's Pov

I watched hopelessly as Flora ran out of the room. How could I doubt her? She would never forgive me for this. What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

Flora's Pov

I ran out of the room sobbing and ready to be swallowed into nothing. I felt sick. Sides heaving in and out, breaths coming out quick and uneven. I slowed my pace and entered one of the storage facilities inside the ship. It was mostly empty but had a few stray boxes lying around. I lent my forehead against the cold metal wall; it felt good against my heated features. No matter how many times I tried to process in my mind what had just happened, my brain just kept on jamming. Freezing itself like pressing pause on a movie just before Amira joined Heelia and I. After that it was a blur, a blur that I'd quite happily forget. I just couldn't believe that Heelia would just assume that I didn't love him anymore, didn't he realize how much I cared about him. Suddenly a nasty voice entered my head confirming my worst fear. Or maybe he was just waiting to break up with you but was to polite to tell he didn't- I cut it off before it could continue. I had heard enough. Wait the voice whispered softly. Or maybe he said what he said because he couldn't bear the thought of you being unhappy because of him. Now that sounded more like Heelia thought Flora and couldn't help but let a small smile creep its way onto her face.

Knock, knock.

Flora jumped startled, and glanced at the door.

Knock, Knock.

At least they're knocking thought Flora, not just barging in here a mad person. Slowly she got up and stroke over to the handle. Placing one delicate hand on it she twisted it slowly and pulled the door in one swift move open. There stood a desperate Heelia.

"Flora"

He cried out and hugged me. I didn't return the gesture.

"Flora I am so sorry, it's just when Amira told me about the book I just couldn't believe it than when you didn't say anything it was like you had confirmed she was telling the truth"

Sighed Heelia helplessly. I didn't meet his gaze.

"Flora"

He whispered softly. I looked at him with glassy eyes. Heelia stared back solemnly. Suddenly it was like everything was in fast motion. One second I was trying not to cry the next I am hugging Heelia smiling like there's no tomorrow. Suddenly I was laughing and crying at the same time with Heelia simply grinning, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"I love you so much Heelia"

I said between giggles.

"As I love you".

Than our lips met. My stomach fluttered and my heart warmed. It was pure bliss. When the kiss ended, hands entwined we walked back to the main area of the ship. As we entered everyone froze only moving their eyes to look at us. Riven was the one to break the silence.

"Well that didn't last long"

He sniggered. But that earned him was a bunch of death glares and a rather on the painful side punch from his girlfriend Musa.

"Ouch what was that for?"

Riven grumbled?

"For being an insensitive bastard"

Growled Musa angrily.

"Anyway"

Bloom said hastily.

"We are all glad you worked things out".

We nodded and I sat down abruptly pulling Heelia down with me. At that moment Amira appeared looking apparently as if she had been crying because of what she had caused. But when I looked into her eyes there was no remorse in them and I knew she had enjoyed every bit. But once again all my friends and even my boyfriend were fooled by her all over again. I gritted my teeth.

"Amira has something to explain to you guys as well as a well earned apology"

said Aisha eying Amira with narrowed eyes. Amira sniffed once than began in that stupid baby voice of hers.

"You see the reason why I came to Alfea was for a new start because of bullying"

I nearly choked on air in shock. But it wasn't the shock of the bullying. It was the shock that the others were buying this. How come it seemed to be me and only me that are able to see through her lies? Amira took a deep breath and continued.

"The bullies wouldn't leave me alone and made do stuff like flirting with your boyfriends and well the thing with you and Heelia"

She said and stared at the ground. I looked at Heelia to see if shared my thought but found much to horror that he had a rather understanding look on his face. Either Heelia was a really good actor or he actually believed her. And much to my dismay I had a feeling my answer was probably the second of the two. Suddenly the class incident flashed into my mind. Speaking up quickly and looking straight into cold blue eyes I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Is that all thy made you do"

I asked cautiously trying not give away what I was really asking. Amira shook her head.

"It only started recently. I emailed some of my old friends a couple days back about you guys and how I was going to meet up with your boyfriends but they some how found out and black mailed until I agreed about well what just happened and the flirting"

I stared at her dumb folded. The class incident had happened last week. Being mean to me had been something she'd done all on her own. I sighed composing myself and tried one last time.

"Are you sure that's all they told you to do"

I asked suspiciously. Once again Amira played dumb and answered yes, saying simply they hadn't been in touch since two days ago. I breathed out, mulling over whether or not I should tell everyone about what she said. She seemed to realize what I was going to do and closed her eyes sharply.

 _Don't you dare tell, Flora_

Her icy whipped through my head. I jumped and looked at her in surprise. Opening her eyes once more she looked at me and smiled sweetly. I had to resist the urge to glare back bitterly. Instead I forced a smile and nodded. Seeming satisfied Amira went and sat down on the opposite side of the seating area to where I was, all the time staring at me with her beady little eyes. I dropped my gaze and closed my eyes wishing for this all to go away.

I hour later

I woken to sound of the motor being shut off with a rather loud screech. Uh oh I thought that doesn't sound good.

"I think I might have flooded it"

Sky spoke up sheepishly.

"You've done more than flood it Sky"

Answered Brandon who was already outside inspecting the engine.

"You've burst a petrol tank. Now we have barley any left led alone enough to get home with"

"I'm guessing we'll have to spend the night here? "

Quipped up Aisha.

"Yeah, we should have the tank fixed by tomorrow lunch time and I reckon we have petrol in the back anyway"

Answered Nabou in a matter of fact sort of way. I heard Stella groan in front of me.

"Noooo"

she wailed

"I hate when this happens".

I shook my head, one thing is for sure, Stella's "love" (more like hate) for camping will most defiantly never change.

"I'll get some fire wood"

I offered.

"That'll be great Flora"

Said Bloom quickly. I went to walk out the ship when a voice sounded behind me.

"Wait Flora can I come?"

Cried out Amira hurriedly. I sighed inwardly.

"Sure Amira"

I say through gritted teeth and forced politeness. Amira grinned and flounced off towards the valley. I had to run to catch up to her. So much for a nice walk I thought sadly. Suddenly I remembered the mind thing Amira had done to me in the ship. Before I could stop myself the words leapt of my tongue before I have a chance to even say goodbye.

"How could I hear your voice in my mind?"

I asked with a furrowed brow. 

"Oh that"

Laughed Amira. Unlike Amira I couldn't see anything at all that was worth laughing about.

"It's my gift"

She said simply.

"I can teleport my voice into an others mind except I can't read it"

She said sounding rather annoyed.

"Oh"

I say stupidly.

"Look, can you like just keep what happened in class to yourself"

She snapped. I look up surprised at how rude she sounded. Come on Flora I thought.

"No"

I said boldly.

"I'm going to tell them what you said and what your gift is."

If looks could kill I would be long dead. Amira looked furious.

"Listen Flora"

she growled.

"And listen well, you will not tell anyone about what I said am I clear?"

I sucked in another breath, renewing my strength.

"I will Amira and there's nothing you can do to stop me"

I said with confidence. Amira simply smirked.

"Very well Flora. But let me tell you one last thing. Whether or not you tell them I will make your life hell."

"Is that a threat?"

I whisper all confidence drained.

"No Flora it's a promise. And I never break my promises"

She whispered acidly and with that she stormed off back to the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI EVERYONE, NOW JUST SO YOU KNOW, THEY CRASHED IN A REALM WHERE THEY CAN'T USE MAGIC!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **xxxxx Bella**

Flora's Pov

Flora stared out across warm sand dunes that rose and fell throughout the area ahead, all she did was breath. In, out, in, out. She couldn't even think, it was her brain was under water; struggling to stay afloat. How did this even happen? What did I do deserve this? Why did this have to happen to me? Those were some of my thoughts that were swimming through my mind. I couldn't even move led alone go after her or even collect the fire wood like I was meant to. What did she mean, make my life hell? Hadn't she done enough? I clenched my fists and gave my head a good shake to clear it. Get a grip Flora I scolded myself, stop acting so weak. Taking a deep breath, I decided that I would get the fire wood and once I got back I would tell Bloom everything because I knew if she didn't believe me than no one would. And with that I marched off across towards the trees, ready to hunt down some dead dry wood. I couldn't ever kill nature but the dead bits of twig and sticks were ok because they wouldn't feel any pain. They were already long gone. After about an hour I had managed to find an arm full's of it and hurried back to camp, the sun had almost set! Finally, I came across the familiar clearing and I could hear the chatter of my friends. I smiled; maybe just maybe things might just be ok. A couple minutes later, the ship came into view but for some reason all the chatter had stopped. I carefully made my way to the fire and dumped some of it in, while putting the other armful next to it for later. That's when I noticed why they had stopped talking. There chatter had been replaced with death glares all aimed at me. I gulped.

"Um what's going on?"

I ask confused.

"Why don't tell us"

Answered Bloom angrily. I took a step back, looking around at them all. I shook my head.

"I haven't anything to tell you"

I whisper. Amira's threat was already echoing in my mind. What had she told them? Aisha stood up abruptly.

"Flora just tell us the truth, we know what you said"

she yelled. I flinched and I could feel tears prickling in my eyes. I shook my head again,

"I don't what you want me to I say"

Feeling exasperated.

"You were horrible to Amira; you yelled at her and said that she was worthless."

Cried out Stella looking hurt by that fact that she was friends with such a horrid person. I felt my eyes widen in realization at what Amira had done. I could still feel their glares steady on me. I breathed in slowly taking it all in, no I thought firmly. I will not lose my friends based on some stupid lie.

"You all know me almost as well as I know myself, I would never ever say anything like that no matter what happened"

I state with as much assurance and firmness as I could muster out of my shocked mind. They all stared at me, there expressions still. Finally, Musa spoke up.

"you know Flora, I would never have doubted that yesterday but today I'm not so sure."

Ouch, I thought, that really stung. But much to horror everyone except Heelia started to murmur their agreement with Musa. I watched feeling absolutely empty as everyone got up and began to wander further up the valley, taking the spare wood with them. I felt my knees give way beneath me but I didn't hit the ground. Heelia was holding me. His sensitive eyes looked into mine filled with concern.

"Flora"

He whispered softly.

"Is it true?"

Renewed hope entered my body and I shook my head desperately.

"It's a lie"

I sobbed.

"She's lying!"

Heelia looked at me.

"Flora"-

He started- but I cut him off.

"Heelia please you have to believe me! I'm telling the truth!"

"Flora"

He said again softly. I looked at him, hope burning through my core. Heelia looked saddened for a minute or two before he quickly set me on my feet. Letting go of my arm he finally spoke.

"I wish"

He whispered.

"I wish with everything I have that I could believe you. But Flora you weren't there when Amira came back. She was actually upset and why would she lie about something like this- "

He trailed off.

"Heelia"

I whisper quietly sobs taking over my voice.

"For now I have to agree with Musa"

He said solemnly. I nod; my eyes cloudy with tears. Slowly he stood up and I listened to the soft sound of his feet taking him away, back to the others. Back to Amira, I thought bitterly. Wiping the tears away, I stand up on shaky legs than sit myself on the log by the slowly dying fire. I sniffed once more and wrapped my arms around myself. Never had I ever felt so alone. After a while the chatter started up again but it was distant now. They didn't even want to be near me...

3 Hours later

I can feel myself dosing on and off but still I can't get to sleep. The others, as far as I knew had long since closed their eyes for the final time tonight. But than again, how would I know? I sighed angrily and stand up, listening to cracking of my joints after having been in the same position for so long. A full moon shone clear ahead of me almost calling my name and the stars gave me a clear path into the woods. It was so tempting but I knew from class that going into an unknown place at night was quite a dangerous thing to do especially if no one was there with me led alone knew where I was going. Biting my lip I shrug off the thought. You need more fire wood anyway Flora I tell myself. You know the difference between dead and alive sticks and twigs. Feeling confident with my plan I walk determinedly towards the towering tree's ahead. It'll just be a quick look around for kindling I think, I'll be back in less than 10 minutes tops. And with that I walk into the darkness ahead, using only the stars to guide me. I didn't notice a shadowed figure trailing behind me.

The next morning

Bloom's Pov

I open my eyes slowly and breathe in deeply, rolling over in the process. The others quickly wake up soon after me. I look around than get a pang of confusion. Where's Flora. It takes a couple of seconds for realization to hit me.

(Flashback)

I lent against Sky's shoulder, closing my eyes slowly. My mind of blur of different thoughts but there were a few that I tried to concentrate on. Those were the ones about Amira. I believed her about the bullying thing but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder if she had been lying. I mean it would have been so simple right? Nah she's our friend now. Anyway why would Amira even to lie about getting bullied I ask myself? I felt sure she was telling the truth. Suddenly a faint sobbing broke into my thoughts and I open my eyes in surprise. A couple seconds later Amira comes running in looking as she'd just run a marathon than I don't know….lost? We all stood up and asked what's wrong. Brandon sat her down next to Aisha and we all tried to comfort her while trying to get info on what happened. She hiccupped once and began to tell us about how she and Flora had a massive fight about what happened earlier and that Flora called her an airhead and that she was fat and worthless. Ok I had some doubts about what happened before; I had even bigger doubts now. I glanced at Amira again. Tears were still pouring down her face like there was no tomorrow. I sighed. Maybe she was telling the truth…

(Flashback Ends)

I sigh. This whole Amira thing is so ugh I think. Why would Flora even say that stuff anyway? I quickly decide to go see her and after a while convince the others too. 5 minutes later we walked over to our old camp site. But Flora isn't there. We all look around in confusion and start shouting out her name.

"FLORA!"

"FLORA!"

We searched for a good 15 minutes before finally noticing light foot prints leading towards the forest ahead. No I think quickly, tell me she hasn't gone in there I whisper. Slowly everyone comes over to see what I'm staring at. We all look at each other as the truth hangs heavy over our heads.

"Come on says Tec, lets go!"

We all sprint to the woods ahead when I realize the whole cause of this nonsense wasn't even with us!

"Where's Amira"

I say slowing down. We all look around quickly.

"I think Flora was telling the truth"

Stated Aisha firmly. We all nod in agreement. Amira sure had a whole lot explaining to do when we found them.

Flora's Pov

I blinked against the early rays of the sun. What happened? All I could remember was going into the forest and walking. I was looking for stuff for the fire wasn't I. How did I get here than I wonder out aloud? I jump, startled when I hear my voice echo across the empty crevice I had some how gotten myself into. That's when I hear it. An angry snarling growl from behind me. I whip around to see what it is and when I do my blood runs cold. No I think, tell me this isn't happening. More growls echo throughout the once empty place and the sound of hard weathered paws can be heard hitting the ground. There's only one thing left to do now. I take a deep breath and let out a blood curling scream.


End file.
